


Just Not Her (1)

by thegreatficmaster



Series: X-Men Collection [6]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Murder, Pining, Reader-Insert, Regret, Running Away, Sweet Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20543900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: When Logan helps with your powers, you can’t help but fall for him. Unfortunately-you’re not the one he wants.





	Just Not Her (1)

“Be safe”, you said cheerfully.

“Hey-they got me now”, Logan joked, brushing past you and walking into the jet.

You scowled at his arrogance, despite finding it slightly endearing.

Scott glared at him, but said nothing, assuring you they’d be back safely, leaving you to watch the jet rise and disappear, hoping they really would be ok.

You shot up, the familiar rumble coming closer and closer, your heart filled with relief at the thought of the team returning safely.

Bit that relief quickly died down when what you thought was the jet turned out to be a helicopter-a helicopter that you’d never seen before, masked men sat inside.

“Professor!” you yelled, running back inside and slamming the door shut, figures emerging from every direction, surrounding the school.

Panicking, you ran to his office, your heart dropping when you found the Professor slumped in his chair, a figure stood behind him with a gun to his head.

“Where is Wolverine?”

You held your hand up, mouth hanging open as you tried to think of something to do.

Had you actually had any abilities, you could’ve attacked him-blasted him away, thrown him out of the window, or simply torn him to shreds.

But with your mutation still dormant, you did nothing but stand frozen, wishing anyone but you had stumbled into the room.

_‘Y/n-think about what you want’._

You glanced over at the Professor, eyes closed, mouth shut, yet speaking to you.

_‘Visualize-and act’._

You wanted to do as he told, the confidence in his voice urging you to not fail him. And yet-you had no idea what he wanted.

“WHERE’S WOLVERINE!”

You jumped back, holding your hands up and backing away slowly.

“He’s not here. He’ll be back in a few days. So…please…just leave”, you begged.

The man scoffed, putting the gun to the Professor’s head and growling at you.

“I think I know another way that’ll have Wolverine coming right to us”.

Your eyes widened as you saw his fingers curl into the trigger, a yell leaving your lips as you shut your eyes.

And in that moment-you wished for nothing more than the bullet to go into his head-not the Professor’s, the bang echoing through the mansion.

“Kid…I’m coming in”.

The door opened before you could react, Logan walking in with a grimace, taking in the items strewn all over the place, your body huddled in the corner of the room.

“Hey, look at me”.

You shook your head, not wanting to imagine Logan dead and have his body lying in front of you seconds later.

“Kid…c’mon-please?” he urged, kneeling in front of you.

You couldn’t refuse him when he was like this, your puffy eyes staring into his.

“What’s wrong?”

“I murdered someone, Logan. That’s what’s wrong”, you whispered hoarsely.

“Hey-hey”, he said, taking your face in his hands and making you look at him. “That wasn’t your fault. You did what you had to”.

“Did I? I could’ve just as easily imagined him lost in a forest, or unconscious, or deciding to leave. But I didn’t. I made him die, Logan. He shot himself”.

Logan sighed, sitting beside you, throwing an arm across your shoulder and pulling you closer.

“You’ll learn to control it. The Professor can help you”.

“But what if I don’t? What if I have a nightmare? Dream of the mansion blowing up? Dream of you dying? What happens then?”

“Nothing, because it’s not happening. Besides-you couldn’t get rid of me if you tried”, he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

“You don’t know that”, you replied worriedly.

“I do”, he promised. “And I know you wouldn’t hurt any of us. Cos…you’re a good kid, y/n”.

“You barely know me. You’ve been here for a couple of months. We hardly speak”.

“That don’t mean I don’t know you”, he mumbled.

You saw the softness in his eyes-and in that moment, your heart ran away with your emotions.

Logan had been true to his word-he was with you whenever you needed him.

Training in the Danger Room. Learning to control your powers with the Professor.

Anything you needed, and he was right there by your side. And the only thing that did was further deepen your feelings.

You found your heart racing every time he was near, a smile on your face whenever he’d look at you.

You weren’t one to have crushes. They were a waste of time. Unless you absolutely knew the relationship was a given, you’d always throw away any notion of it.

But Logan was different.

He was caring. Beneath the tough exterior was a man who truly cared and felt for people. A man who helped you through your difficulties without once complaining or giving up. A man who listened to, and soothed, your worries.

A man you were sure you were falling in love with.

They say love is blind. Love stops you seeing the faults and difficulties, focusing only on the good.

And you were no exception-for as you watched Logan with love-filled eyes, he watched another.

Jean. 

Someone you could never compare to. Loved by the Professor, Scott and Logan alike-she was always the favourite in the mansion.

And you’d never realized it until it was pointed it out.

_‘You know he likes Jean, right?’_

A single comment had your world come crashing down around you.

Gone was the man who cared for you-who supported and encouraged you every single day.

Now-all you saw was a man you so desperately came to love-who’d never love you back. A man you wanted a life with-but had eyes for another.

Had you been a weaker person, perhaps you’d have pictured Jean lying on the floor, lifeless and cold. But she was nothing but a mentor and friend to you-and she couldn’t help who fell in love with her.

So-you did the only thing you could, the only thing that’d keep your heart safe from pain, that’d keep others safe from your jealousy and insecurities.

“Professor! PROFESSOR!”

Logan barged into the classroom, throwing the note down in desperation.

The Professor scanned the note, nodding understandingly.

“Y/n’s gone”, Logan panted.

The Professor looked up at Logan, a sad smile on his face as he dismissed the students, waiting until they left to address Logan.

“I’m aware, Logan”.

“You knew? Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

“Y/n chose to leave. As can anyone else. The choice was not mine to make”, the Professor answered calmly.

“Dammit!” Logan growled, storming out as the Professor watched on, not having to look into Logan’s mind to understand why he his heart was hurting.


End file.
